


Hot & Bothered

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Crushes, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Sensuality, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles wears lipstick, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first photo shoot together for the House of Eros, sparks fly between Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot & Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> swanofstorie prompted: Sterek, both are models, get hot and bothered during photo shooting.
> 
> Definitely took longer than 5 minutes because I was inspired. Hope you enjoy!

The House of Eros campaign is going to be major. The amount of zeros on the offer is proof of that, but Stiles has been hearing buzz about the newest direction Eros is taking for months. It’s probably sad to admit that he actually bruised his arm from how many times he’s pinched himself since receiving the call from Lydia about Eros wanting him under contract for the entire length of their campaign. It not only means international exposure by being one of the faces of the brand, but it also means a chance to work with one of the most respected design houses in the industry today. If he does well here, he’s going to be golden for the next few years.

Modeling isn’t really a passion or anything like that. Hell, Stiles still can’t really see what everyone else seems to like about his photos. He’s too skinny, there are moles all over his body, he’s pale no matter how much sun he gets, and he doesn’t really fit the whole Zoolander stereotype at all. But he’s also got enough muscle definition that he can’t pull off heroin chic, either. Since he got ‘discovered’ while jogging in Central Park his freshman year at Columbia, he’s been booking work, though, even walking fucking fashion week two years in a row. Without tripping or causing some major scene! Well, there’d been a scene because of the wink and kissy face during Erica’s collection, but he’d been told to do it, so it’s not his fault that playful bit at the end of the runway seemed to catapult him to the attention of other designers.

Now, he’s actually got so many offers that he has to turn away jobs because college is the most important thing to him. Modeling is a fun way to make extra money, the travel during summer is awesome, and he’s met some amazing people, but his looks, such as they are, aren’t going to keep him working for too many years. Enough to get through grad school without any debt, which is all he really cares about. No, not _all_ he cares about. He’s also earned enough with the Eros campaign that he’s going to be able to surprise his dad by paying off the mortgage on his childhood home, which is going to give him the focus to do whatever he’s told for this gig. It’s going to be the biggest thing he ever does, especially since he’s only planning to model for another three years before he’ll be ready to pursue the FBI dream job, so he’s going to try to enjoy every moment.

While he’d been told he was one of two faces for this campaign, Lydia hadn’t even been able to find out who else had been signed. Now that he’s at the studio, though, it isn’t really that much of a surprise that the other model chosen for Eros is Derek Hale. Not when Eros is going against the grain and focusing this collection and advertisement blitz on male models. Derek Hale is one of the, if not _the_ , highest paid model in NYC right now, still booking major deals despite appealing to an entirely different demographic now that he’s twenty-seven and all grown up. Beautiful face, buff bod, perpetual five o’clock shadow, and eyes that are a color that seem to defy nature. Stiles is more nervous about shooting the ads with Derek than he is about the rest of the assignment details because he’s had a crush on Derek since he saw him in a magazine on Mrs. McCall’s coffee table in seventh grade. 

Despite the fact they’re both based in NYC, they’ve never actually met before. Stiles has seen Derek at some industry parties, has heard about him from Erica, one of his new BFFs since he walked in her show two years ago, but they don’t really get sent for the same jobs. Derek gets high end expensive, suits and cologne and watches, which he manages to make just as sexy as his underwear ads back when he was an eighteen year old pretty boy. Stiles takes what fits his school schedule usually, which tend to be group ads, blue jean companies that seem to love him, ‘the male’ in perfume ads, and high school focused type stuff. Being only twenty-one and looking younger tends to skew his marketability lower.

Eros is going to be his first work with a major high end brand, and he’s excited to see what they’ve got planned for the first shoot. Since Allison Argent took over the design reigns from her mother, the brand has been going against the grain, pushing boundaries and refusing to give in to any pressure from Middle America™ to be less risqué or ‘think of the children’, which is ridiculous because children see far worse stuff on prime time TV than anything Eros has produced in recent years. The photographer for their shoot is Chris Argent, who is not only extremely famous but also Allison’s father, which does make things a bit unusual. The nerves Stiles is feeling aren’t caused by that, though, because anything tends to pale in comparison to Derek Hale standing on the other side of the set looking like he’s somehow photo shopped in real life. He really is that beautiful in person. It’s unreal and more than a little unfair to mere mortals like Stiles.

Chris goes over his vision, which has Stiles shifting his weight from one foot to the other while resisting the urge to pinch himself again. Seriously, though, this must be a really good daydream he’s having while napping before the shoot. There’s no way that Chris just said they’re going to be full-on provocative and going for sensual and seductive. If this is reality and not a dream, he’s starting to hope his wardrobe for the shoot is going to include a cup of some sort because he’s pretty sure no amount of professionalism is going to keep him from getting hard if he’s posing intimately with someone he’s jerked off to since seventh grade.

They’re sent to wardrobe, and his prayers are not only ignored, but they’re laughed at by the fates. Eros started as a lingerie line decades ago, pre-dating Victoria’s Secret by a dozen years, but they branched into other clothing before Stiles was even born. It appears they’re getting back to their roots, though, judging from the red lacy panties, garter belt, and stockings he’s being told is his only wardrobe for this particular shoot. Stiles is totally open to wearing anything, so the panties and stockings actually don’t shock him or make him regret not asking more questions before signing on the dotted line, but wearing that scrap of red silk and lace while snuggled against Derek fucking Hale is going to be the most humiliating experience of his life, without a doubt. Because Stiles knows himself, and he can’t even pretend that he’s going to make it through this now without getting hard.

The main problem with that scenario is the fact that he’s not going to have anything to cover his dick when he’s hard. Hell, he’s not even sure the panties will actually hold him soft, much less when he’s erect. Eros might like pushing the envelope these days, but there’s definitely a difference between provocative and pornography. They give him privacy to change, which is pretty damn nice and also not that common, and he focuses on getting the panties and stockings on. They feel amazing, definitely worth more money than what someone’d likely pay at Wal-Mart, but they maybe feel a little _too_ good.

Hello new kink. I’m Stiles.

“Thank God,” he mutters when he gets the panties on and realizes they’re actually made for a man. Damn, the press is going to have a field day over this, and he’s going to be part of it. That’s going to be fun. He’s going to have to warn his dad because he doesn’t want this one to catch him by surprise, that’s for sure. The panties are a little snug, but he manages to tuck his dick into them. If Chris is planning on shooting him straight on, there might be some issues because there’s definitely nothing left to the imagination in this scrap of red silk. It’s obvious that Stiles has an above average dick because there’s nowhere to hide it in these panties.

After he’s dressed, he puts on the robe they left hanging up, grateful for a little privacy because he feels a bit vulnerable wearing these panties. Normally not someone to shy away from nudity, it feels weird to actually be concerned right now. It’s the Derek Hale thing, of course, but it’s also a slight worry that Eros will cancel his contract because of his dick size. He worries about that throughout hair and make-up, which turns out to include a new line of male lipstick and eyeliner because it seems Eros is going all out in their first advertisement for this new line. He stops worrying when he starts thinking about what Derek might be wearing, shifting in his seat and almost getting an eyeliner pencil in the eye when he thinks about Derek in panties.

When he arrives on set, he’s surprised to see Derek already there talking to Chris. Derek’s wearing a suit. A very expensive, well-cut suit that looks like it was tailored directly to him. Eros is known for their high ends men’s wear, but Stiles had foolishly assumed Derek would be wearing scraps of lace and silk, too. He feels decidedly underdressed now, which is probably the point, he realizes. God, just imagining how these photos might look, Derek totally dressed in his expensive suit and Stiles wearing nothing but stockings and panties, is enough to make him fully understand the artistic vision here. He’s also starting to understand why he and Derek were chosen for this campaign.

Derek’s only a couple of inches taller than him, but he’s decidedly alpha male whereas Stiles is slender and not so masculine. It’s a pairing that’s going to be great on film, so kudos to Allison Argent for her vision but damn Allison Argent for making his first introduction to Derek Hale happen when Stiles is wearing red panties. Well, at least there aren’t heels. Stiles can totally rock heels, though, has proven it in Deucalion’s show last year, but he’s going to barefoot today. No, stocking footed, he supposes. Is that even a word?

“Stiles?” Chris clears his throat, giving Stiles a slightly impatient look. “I asked if you’re ready.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Stiles nods, biting his lip before looking at Derek. “I’m Stiles. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

“Derek.” There’s a handshake that’s firm yet lingering, and Derek’s pretty eyes keep dropping to look at Stiles’ legs. “Uh, likewise. I’ve seen some of your work, and I caught your debut with Erica a couple of years ago. This should be a successful campaign.”

There’s a slight smile that so totally does not make Stiles’ heart skip a beat. Maybe just a little. And hearing Derek compliment his work is awesome. Still, Stiles tries not to become a slobbering fanboy. He looks at Chris and arches a brow. “I know you mentioned earlier that you want us to start facing the camera, but that might be difficult considering the wardrobe.”

“If you’re going to be unable to fulfill the terms of your contract, I can get legal on the line,” Chris says, easy attitude forgotten as he snaps to attention and looks damn scary.

“No, dude. That’s not what I meant.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “The wardrobe is cool. It’s just, um, well. This.” He opens his robe and shows Chris what he means. There’s a sharp intake of breath beside him, and he looks over curiously to see that the tips of Derek’s ears are red. The studio is a little warm, which is probably not so good considering the panty situation. Ice cold would be better except for the goosebumps in the photographs.

“Right. I can see where that might take the photographs in an entirely different direction than we want,” Chris mutters, staring at Stiles’ dick like he’s annoyed by it for ruining his artistic vision.

“Maybe he can be behind me?” Derek suggests, voice quiet and thoughtful as he’s looking everywhere else but at Stiles. “I know it’s not necessarily the dynamic you’re going for, but I think it could work, and it does play into the whole ‘defying expectations’ thing Allison wants to achieve.”

“Get into position and we’ll see how it looks.” Chris shakes his head. “Trust Aly to choose a pretty boy with a huge cock. We’ll make this work because my daughter chose both of you specifically for whatever vision she has in mind for this campaign, but it’s likely going to require trial and error.”

“It’s not that huge,” Stiles says, muttering just a little as he takes off the robe and walks onto set. He moves into the position that Derek was supposed to take before he crooks his finger at Derek and smiles in a rather flirty way. “Come on. Let’s get this party started.”

“Right.” Derek walks towards him, fucking smoldering in a way that makes Stiles feel rather flushed. There’s the sound of the camera snapping away, taking test shots, most likely, so Stiles focuses on being a good model instead of messing with Derek. After all, he can smolder pretty well, too. Judging from the way Derek licks his lips and stares at his mouth, he’s doing a pretty damn good job at it, too.

“Face me, Derek. Now kneel, move to the right just a little. Stop. That’s perfect. Stiles, move your leg. Not like that. Oh, wait. There. That’s great. I need to see the panties now. Shift. Stop. Yes. Damn, Allison is going to love these.” Chris keeps talking and directing until they finish up with the more delicate full frontal shots.

“I think this is good, isn’t it?” Derek asks casually after he’s stood up and pulled Stiles against him. They’re in a position that shows off the side and back of the panties while also displaying the suit perfectly. This is about selling clothes, after all, and he’s pretty sure Allison’s aiming for the straight female and gay male market with this particular shoot.

“It’s good for me,” Stiles quips, his leg against Derek’s hip, the panties pulling snug across his ass cheeks. Derek’s cologne smells so good that he’s having to resist the urge to sniff his neck. Instead, he leans in and ghosts his mouth along Derek’s jaw, feeling his beard brush against his cheek when he moves into a different position. He’s fully aware of Chris taking photographs, experienced enough to move and change his expression every few seconds because that’s what the best photographers have taught him over the last three years.

“Are you sure you want to play with me, Stiles?” Derek moves and meets his eyes, lips curving into a slight smirk. “I don’t lose.” Then he’s moving his hand down Stiles’ back, fingers just barely moving under the elastic waist of the panties. The smolder is back, even worse than before, and he’s staring at Stiles’ mouth like he’s not sure if he wants to kiss it or fuck it.

“We have a problem then,” Stiles says, moving his hand up to grip Derek’s tie, wrapping it around his hand and tugging Derek down. “Because I don’t lose, either, babe.” He smiles smugly when he notices a flush high on Derek’s cheekbones, hears him breathing hard, and watches him drag his tongue over his lips in a definite invitation to kiss.

“I think it’s time for a new position.” Chris totally ruins the moment with an ill-timed (or maybe perfectly timed) interruption. “Derek, sit in the chair. Stiles, straddle him. Keep that cute ass up so we can see the panties. Why don’t you take Derek’s tie off and unbutton the top three buttons?”

“Seriously?” Stiles arches a brow and looks at Chris, who gives him what could totally be in the dictionary beside shit eating grin if that were actually in the dictionary. “Provocative versus pornography, remember?”

“I’m the client and you’re the model,” Chris says, aiming the camera and taking a few shots of Derek alone as he gets positioned. “There’s nothing pornographic about these. Allison is going to gloat forever about picking the right two models, especially since I’d had my reservations at first. I should have known to trust her judgement. These are going to be amazing shots.”

“Well, obviously. Derek is the best model around.” Stiles looks at Derek before prowling towards him, getting back into game mode. “Why so surprised?”

“Best model, huh?” Derek smiles slightly as Stiles unfastens his tie, leaving it hanging on either side of his neck instead of taking it off. The smile curves into something a lot sexier and more intense when Stiles unbuttons his shirt. He can see chest hair, dark and tempting and _right there_ , and Stiles has never been very good at resisting temptation. He brushes his knuckles against the hair before dragging his hand up the curve of Derek’s throat. “Stiles…”

“Like that?” Stiles straddles him, eyes widening slightly because, oh yeah, Derek’s definitely into this. He shows off the panties as well as he can as he leans forward to rub his nose against Derek’s. Derek reaches back to grip his ass, squeezing hard enough to make Stiles gasp.

“Move your hand, Derek. I need to see the product,” Chris says, continuing to snap photo after photo as Stiles breathes against Derek’s mouth. Derek strokes his thighs, warm hands sliding over silk stockings, and it’s definitely sensual, which is what they’re going for. It’s also driving Stiles crazy. The only positive is that Derek seems to be having the same trouble.

They change position a few more times, getting bolder and more daring as the shoot continues. By the end, they’re practically kissing, lips not even an inch apart, hands touching even as they remember to keep it professional by showing off the clothes. But it’s the closest to unprofessional Stiles has ever come, and he’s done shoots with Danny Mahealani _and_ Jackson Whittemore before, so there’s been temptation around. Just nothing that even compares to Derek.

“We’re good. I’ve got some amazing shots,” Chris tells them as he messes around on his computer. He gives them a look. “Next time, I trust that the sexual tension will have been resolved, though.”

“Uh, well, um.” Stiles blinks and glances at Derek when Chris ignores him and goes back to looking at the photographs. “Did he really just say that?”

“He’s not one to sugarcoat things,” Derek says dryly before handing Stiles his robe. “He’s one of the best I’ve worked with, even if he’s an ass most the time, so we’re in good hands.”

“I hope nothing I did made you uncomfortable.” Stiles puts the robe over his shoulder, long past shyness. Who can be shy when they’ve had an erection while straddling someone, after all? He’s still half-hard, the panties not doing particularly well at hiding that, but he isn’t even sure if Derek bats for both teams, so he wants to make certain nothing they did was actually unwanted. “No lines crossed, I hope?”

“You didn’t.” Derek huffs a laugh. “Not that kind of uncomfortable, at least,” he adds. He ducks his head and smiles, looking up at Stiles in a way that’s somehow sexier than any smoldering that’s been done because it’s real and damn adorable. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in going for dinner after this, would you? There’s a great diner not too far from here.”

“Are you asking me out?” Stiles feels a slight flush spreading over his cheeks because what the hell? It’s another pinch himself this can’t really be happening moment. “Like as new coworkers or, uh, potential…something else?”

“Potential’s a good word. So is date.” Derek leans in and presses a very chaste yet incredibly sweet kiss against his lips. “All games aside, I’d really like to get to know you better, find out if there’s something more than just amazing sexual chemistry between us.”

“Hell yes. I’ll definitely go to dinner with you.” Stiles leans forward and kisses him, not quite so chaste, a bit more firm to show his intentions. When he pulls back, there’s lipstick smeared on Derek’s lips. “I’m thinking maybe we should call this a draw since it seems like we’re both winning.”

“I can’t believe you just went that corny,” Derek says, lips twitching as he resists smiling. “But, yes, we can call the game off. Neither of us is losing tonight. So, we can change, and we’ll meet back here so we can walk to the diner.” Derek kisses him this time, licking at his lips and definitely leaving the shy sweetness behind as he deepens the kiss.

Stiles licks into his mouth, feeling more turned on by this kiss than he has during any of his recent hook ups. Of course, recent is like six months ago because it’s been a tough semester at school plus work taking up the rest of his free time. When they separate this time, they’re both panting and looking a little passion dazed. Stiles starts to walk backwards, knowing he needs to go change or else they’re going to keep kissing until the panties aren’t hiding anything anymore. 

“Okay, I’ll meet you here. Dinner and conversation sounds good,” he says, turning around to show off his ass as he walks back to his dressing area. Looking over his shoulder, he totally catches Derek staring and winks. “And, if everything goes really well, we can do breakfast in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
